


2P! Select (2P! X Reader X 1P!) [DISCONTINUED]

by GAY4TREES



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAY4TREES/pseuds/GAY4TREES
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Name) was a normal girl...Minus having no friends and has a abusive mother. She always wished that her favorite anime, Hetalia, characters would become real to make her life better. One night she saw a shooting star among the breathtaking sky. She wished with all her might that her wish would come true. The next day she awoke to the sound of many male voices...that seemed familiar?</p><p> </p><p>((ish better then description))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO MEH KITTIES! REMEMBER MEH? OF COURSE YOU DO IM THAT STUPID ANNOYING KID THAT EVERYONE BULLIES. ANYWAYS WELCOME TO MEH NEW STORY. TRUST MEH IT IS FABULOUS! SINCE YOU ACTUALLY TOOK THE TIME TO READ T HIS, MAYBE YOU CAN TAKE THE TIME TO READ MEH OTHER TERRIBLE STORY!

~YOUR POV~

'Beep! Beep! Beep!' My alarm clock went off. "Urg...Just shut up you blasted thing!" I say tiredly as I throw it across the room. 'Yeahhh, I need to stop doing that...' I think as I get out of bed. Yawn~. I go into my connected bathroom groggily and strip so I can get in the shower, and I start singing the 'American Dad' theme.

"Good morning USA, I gotta feeling that today's gonna be a wonderful day. The sun and the sky got a smile on their face! And they're shining a salute to the american race! Oh boy it's swell to say, 'Good morning USA.' Good morning USA!"

I get in and turn the water on warm. A few minutes (25 minutes) later I get out toweling myself off. I walk back into my room and get ready. I pick out outfit and exit my room and go down the stairs to the kitchen. "Hey mum! Wake up, I'm making breakfast!" I yell from the kitchen to my mom who's passed out on the couch from drinking again. 'I hate it how she does this to herself because dad left her...' I sigh and get out the waffle box from the freezer. "Uhhh, yeah sure, whatever d-darling..." my mother mumbled drunkenly. I pop the waffles in the toaster and set the table for my mother and myself.

When I finish the waffles spring up indicating that they're done. "Mom get your lazy ass up now!" I say as I put the waffles on our plates. "Shut up bitch, I'm trying to sleep...." I do a over dramatic sigh and walk over to where my mother us sleeping and yell in her ear, "GET THE BLOODY HELL UP WOMAN!" 'Slap!' I place my hand gingerly where she slapped me. My eyes widden then I glare at her. "Fine! Starve! See if I care!" I storm back into the kitchen holding back tears. 

'She always does this! God, it's like she enjoys putting me through a living hell! Well, I did kinda start it...' I eat my waffles and go back to my room. I walk into my bathroom and brush my teeth. "Wow, I'm freaking ugly...I wish I was as pretty as Clementine," I say as I finish brushing my teeth. Clementine is the popular chick in school. ((Yeahhh thats right i said 'chick'. tumblr_m6z1mvvxre1r13pkh ))

~LE TIME SKIP TO SCHOOL BROUGHT TO YOU BY FLAVIO~

I sit in a secret room only I know about in the school. Since I always bring my laptop with me wherever I go, I'm watching my favorite anime, Hetalia. Yeah, yeah. There are other great anime's like Black Butler or Tri-Gun. But Hetalia is my most favorite. 'Riiiiinnnnnnggggggggg!!' The school bell rings. I groan as I get up and walk to my home room, history. "Good morning my lovely class~!" My annoyingly happy teacher Mr. Henery sings. "Can you guess vhat ve are learning today? Hm?" A jock, I think his name is Gabe, raises his hand. "Yes Gabriel?" "Uh...We are gonna learn how freaking annoying you are, how gay you are, and how girly your voice is?" 

A few guys laugh and high-five Gabe while Mr. Henery's face flush red. "T-that's not very nice Gabriel..." Mr. Henery mumbles. I get up and walk to the front of my class and stands in front of Mr. Henery. "(N-Name), please go back to your seat..." My teacher said. "Nah, I'm fine." I slam my hands down on his desk hard making a loud 'thump' getting everyone's attention. "EVERYBODY....." I go quiet for a minute. "ROCK YOUR BODY! EVERYBODY, ROCK YOUR BODY RIGHT," everyone starts singing in with me. I slam my hand on the desk again and they all go quiet. "Okay, now shut your stupid mouths. I really came up here to yell at you...SHOVE ALL YOUR STUPID NASTY COMMENTS UP YOUR SKINNY WHITE ASSES UNTIL THEY ARE SO FAR UP THEY END UP BEHIND YOUR EYES...Thank you." 

I walk back to my seat with all eyes on me. "Vell, um, thank you (Name), although you could've gone without cussing..." I shrug and open my sketch book to my drawing of Sealand . 'Hm...It actually looks good for once!' I think as I flip through my sketch book and studies all the messed up drawings of him. I flip to a new page and starts to draw Prussia. "Vell, class. Vhere was I? Ah yes, Vhat are ve going to learn. Ve are going to learn about Japan. Can anyone tell me vhat they know about Japan?" My hand shoots up immediately. "Of course, (Name). I had a nagging feeling you'd raise your hand," he winks at me.

"Well, the history of Japan includes the history of the islands of Japan and the Japanese people, spanning the ancient history of the region to the modern history of Japan as a nation state. Following the last ice age, around 12,000 BC, the rich ecosystem of the Japanese archipelago fostered human development," I continue talking about Japan.

'I'm glad I watch Hetalia, it gets me a good grade in this class!' "Very good (Name), that is all core-" Mr. Henery gets cut off by the bell. "Okay people! I will see you tomorrow! Have a vonderful day~!" I walk out of the classroom. 'I'm soooooo glad class is over. Now time for the dreadful math...'

~LE TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL~

'Finally! School is done for the day!' I walk home singing We Are Young. I don't give a shit if no one likes my voice. I'm too fucking FABULOUS for them.' "Heh heh..." I chuckle to myself. After a 5 minute walk I get home. My mom is no where in sight, so that's a good thing. I run up to my room and start watching Hetalia. A few moments later I hear a drunken angry voice scream up to me. "(NAME)! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT?" I wince a bit at her pissed voice. "HUH? I CANT FUCKING HEAR YOU. I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, YOUR PHONE IS DOWN HERE! NOW COME DOWN SO I CAN TALK TO YOU. OKAY YOU WHORE? SO COME DOWN!" 'Shit...I didn't see my phone fall out...' I open my window and climb down the vines that are ironically by my window. 'Geeze I'm lucky they're exactly right here...' 

Once I hit the ground I take off running to the school. Then I realized I left my laptop in my room where my crazy mother is. "GOD DAMN IT!!" I yell, gaining the attention of parents and kids. I look at all the people staring at, me then yell at them, "TAKE A PICTURE! IT LASTS LONGER!" Immediately everyone looked away. "That's what I thought..." I continue along to the school, when I see Mr. Henery walk down the front steps of the school. I run up to him, trying not to cry. "U-um, Mr. Henery? Can I ask you something?" "Sure, I guess. Vhat is it (Name)?" "Can I s-stay at your place tonight, my mom is being a huge j-jerk right now..." I look down crying a bit.

I stood there waiting for rejection until I feel myself being pulled into hug. "Sure sweetie. I'm sorry if your mother is being a jerk. Come on, I need to get home." We walk to his car and my eyes widen with envy and joy. "Omg a 1920 Impala!" "Heh heh, you like it?" "Hell yes!" I jumped up and down waiting for him to unlock the car so we can get in. I here the satisfying click of the car unlocking and immediately get in. "Thank you Mr. Henery, I know this must be stupid and over whelming for you..." I say quietly and look out the passengers side window. "Not at all, I vanted you to meet my son anyvays. I think you'll like him, as a friend of course. He likes to vatch anime also."

After that we went silent. 'Son...hm? Well, I hope he's nice, I don't want to meet another dick of a person like all my past friends that betrayed me...' I sigh and starts humming light and night by tally hall. "Vatcha humming?" Mr. Henery asks me as we pull up to his huge house. "I'm singing light and- Woah...your house!" I exclaim while pointing at it. "Yep, this is vhere I live." We get out and walk up the steps to his house. 

We go inside and I look around in awe. "Wow, can I like, live with you?" I ask without thinking. "Who the hell are you?" I hear a boy's voice. "Huh?!" I turn around and my face is met with a boy around my age's chest. "Uh...." "Helen, meet my student (Name), the one I told you about." The 'Helen' guy takes a step back and leans down to look me strait in the eyes. "So this is the lady who loves anime? She's so much different then what I imagined..." I groan in frustration and glare at him. "I'm right here ya know. And I have a name, use it." I walk to stand behind Mr. Henery.

"Um, so where can I sleep tonight?" I ask my teacher but stare Helen strait in the eyes. "Oh, yes. Do you mind sleeping in Helen's room?" "WHAT?!" we yell at him together. "Vhat? You guys should get to know each other better, so a sleep over will be perfect. Now, Helen, take (Name) to your room and hang out." I walk back over to him and reaches up to pat him on the shoulder. "Come on, lets go." I walk down the hall with him following until he stops me at a door with a sign saying: 

'Caution, to much awesomeness inside. Enter at own risk. You have been warned.'

We go inside his room and I gasp in delight. It was fan girl paradise in his room. "Oh...My...God..." I breathed out. "You like? I love to collect anime and manga stuff..." I looked around then hugged him. "I think I might just have a new crush." "W-what?!" Helen blushed. "Haha! I was joking. So what do you want to do?" "Wanna cosplay?" Helen asked opening his closet with a ton of cosplay outfits from various anime's. "HELL YEAHHH!!"


	2. B

~HELEN POV~

"HELL YEAHHH!" the girl next to me screamed. 'Gosh, (Name) really likes anime and cos-play, but I mean, I love it also.' "Heh heh, well who do you want to cos-play as? I have costumes from Sword Art Online, Fairy Tale, Hetalia-" "HETALIA!" I got cut off by (Name). 'God she likes screaming...' "O-ok. Who do you want to be?" I asked, already knowing who I want to be.

"Hm...well I like them all...how about France?" I nodded thoughtfully at the (hair colour) before getting the costume for (Name). "Thanks! I'm gonna go change in the bathroom...." she said while skipping to the connected bathroom with the costume. I sigh and take out the England costume. I finish putting on the outfit when (Name) comes out. "Ta-Da!" she screamed and twirled around. 'Knock knock knock.' "Uh...Come in?" 

My dad walked. "Uh...am I interrupting something?" (Name) shook her head violently. "Nein...I mean no. We are just cos-playing as France and...." She looks over at my costume. "As France and England! They are from an anime called Hetalia, which means Italy in Japanese." My dad and I stare at her in awe.

"Wow, you know your anime." My dad smiled then shut my door, leaving us alone in my room again. "Soooooooo...Ready to role play?" I grin at her. 

~3RD PERSON POV, HETALIA~

Alfred sighed. "Guys! We all know who the hero is. So shut up and let me save the world!" He smiled and shoved another burger in his mouth. "America! Stop eating so much!" Arthur whacked Alfred on the side of his head before Francis whisked him away.

"Oh Iggy~" Francis sang. "Oh bloody hell." "Wont you marry me?" Francis tried to kiss Arthur, but was shoved away. "Gah! Stay away from me frog!" "Oh yeah?! Well at lease I'm not the black sheep of Europe!" "I am not!" "Yes you are!" The two men got in their usual fight.

Ivan smiled as he sat on poor Matthew. "Ahh~ Dis is a great show, da? I cant vait to see someone die." Matthew groaned silently, wishing Ivan would get off. And stop making creepy comments. "U-um...." Matthew said softly. "C-can you please g-get off?" "Huh?" Ivan looked around then shrugged. "Maybe I should cut down on de vodka..."

Over on the other side of the room Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku were doing there own thing. "So, how do you think ve should take over za world? Any ideas?" Ludwig asked. "Italy! Vhat do you think?" "What-a?" Feliciano continued making white surrender flags. "Italy! Vhat are you doing?!" Ludwig screamed at his fellow ally. 

"Germany, pwease calm down. I'm trwying(1) to read my manga." Kiku said while reading. "Yeah~ I'm-a just making-a things we-a can use for the war-a. Si?" "NEIN!!! WHITE FLAGS ARE NOT GOOD FOR ZE WAR!!" Ludwig stalked off. "What's-a his problem-a?" Feliciano asked confused. Kiku shrugged and walked away to read in quiet.

Just then Natalia walked in. "Oh big brother Russia..." She said creepily. "Become one with me, da? We could rule de world together..." "Oh no...Belarus is here!" Ivan stood up and ran into the next room over with Natalia following right behind him. "Big budder? Why does Belarus want to marry Russia?" Lilli asked Basch. "I don't know Liechtenstein. I don't know." "Oh..."

Yao sighed as he ran away from his siblings. "CHINA! COME BACK!" "HURRY GET HIM!" "CHINA!!" his younger siblings screamed at him. "NO GO AWAY YOU IDIOTS!" Yao screamed back at them and hid behind Alfred. "Oh hey bro!!" "SHHHHH!" Yao put a finger to his mouth to indicate to be quiet. "Ohhhh, ok bro!" 

'Bang bang bang!!' Gun shots rang around the large conference room. "Um, what was that? England, I'm scared..." Francis hugged Arthur in fright. The front doors exploded with chunks of it scattering over the room, luckily not killing anybody. "Ahhh~ It is great to be back! God damn, the 2P! world is a living hell! Literally! Heh heh~" 

"Oh nu..." Kiku murmured. "Hey 1P!s. We're back again. Miss us?" A bunch of people walked into the room. "Why are you here?" Alfred growled hiding Matthew behind himself, so he couldn't get hurt. "Awww don't be like that. You know you love us." Alfred's doppelganger, Allen, walked up to him and grabbed his chin and whispered in his ear. "If you don't behave, you'll have to be punished..." Allen whispered, licking his lips seductively.

Alfred shuttered and took a step back, careful not to trip over his brother. "So vhy are you here?" Ludwig walked up to them slowly. "Well-a, we were bored-a...FUCKKKKKKKKKK!!!" Luciano jumped and stopped in mid-sentence. "Italy!" the redish orange haired boy who jumped on him yelled. "No cussing! Curse jar!" He held a jar out.

Luciano sighed and put 25 cents in and then turns back to the all countries. "Now-a where- wait..." He turned back to the boy with the swear jar. "ENGLAND! HOW COME-A I-A HAVE TO PAY-A THE STUPID SWEAR JAR-A AND NOT ALLEN!"Oliver shrugged. "I didn't hear him, I just got here." "Whatever..." The 2P! Italian turned away from the British boy and back to the rest of the 1P!s and 2P!s. 

"I'm-a sorry. Now-a that the stupid swear-a thing is-a over, I can finish-a...." Luciano paused waiting for any interruptions. When he thought everyone was ready to listen to him, he started again. "We are-a back because-" "BECAUSE WE HATE THE 2P! WORLD! WE WANT THIS WORLD NOW!" Matt cut in.

Luciano stormed off while Matt started talking about how he was gonna flood the 1P! world with syrup and pancakes. Then all the 2P!s started yelling at him and each other. Alfred took this chance to grab Matthew and escape out of here. "Canada..." Alfred whispered in his brother's ear. "Lets go..." 

They started creeping towards the door when they were pulled back by both their second counterpart. "And where do you think you're going?" Allen growled at the two blondes. "Um...." Alfred struggled. "Dude, let me go!" "Nope, no way." Matt responded to Alfred and threw Matthew over his back. "Well, lets go punish them." The two Americans and Canadians walked out the place where the doors used to be, leaving behind the fight.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHH. OMG WHY AM I SUCH A TERRIBLE WRITER?! LOL I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND KITTIES, THANKS FOR EVEN GLANCING AT IT. WELL, I LOVE U ALL! BAI BAI! <3


	3. C

~MR. HENERY'S POV~

I'm glad to see my son and (Name) getting along so vell. At first it seemed as if they vould hate each other, but they look happy and like they are having fun. But (Name)...I knew something was going on at home, but never thought it was this bad.   
I sigh and make myself some tea. 

Poor (Name), maybe I should go talk to her mother...or call child protective services...no. I cant, not vithout her permission anyvay. I sigh again and start heading to my room. Maybe I should sle- 'CRASH!' Vhat the hell?! 

I run to my son's room and burst into his room. "Is everything-" I stop and stare at the scene in front of me. (Name) was on the floor on her back, her hands above her head. On top of her was my son, in a position that looked like he was pinning her down. His head hovering about 3 or 4 inches above hers.

"H-helen?! Get off her right now! I cant believe you!" I run over to them and pull my boy off her. "D-dad! It's not what it looks like!" Helen pleaded. "Oh yeah? Then vhat was really going on?!" (Name) got up and dusted herself off, gaining both of our attention.

"He's telling the truth Mr. Henery. I was falling on my back and I grabbed Helen hoping I wouldn't fall, but instead I brought him down with me. I'm just lucky that he blocked the fall and didn't land on me, and that your floor is carpet."

I heard my son mummur a quiet 'thank you'. I sigh and pull both of them into a group hug. "Vell, I'm glad that the vhole thing didn't end up badly, yes? Ok, I'm going to go to sleep. So keep it down please. Good night~!" 

I head back to my room humming a lullaby my mother used to hum to me. I crawl into bed and fall asleep almost instantly.

~YOUR POV~

"Well...That was extremely awkward..." I say after my teacher left. Er, I mean his dad. I sigh and look at Helen. He is already staring at me, and it makes me a little weirded out, but I shrug it off. "Yeah, it was. Wasn't it...?" He finally says. 

We sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring at each other. Until Helen breaks it. "What would you do if I did kiss you? How would you react?" I sit there staring at his ceiling. How would I react? Would I freak out, or would I kiss him back? Well I mean I just met him so I would probably freak out.

"Uh...I actually don't know what I would do. I would probably freak out, but I might also continue role playing and be France... I don't know." We sit in an awkward silence again. "Oh. Ok." Helen finally says after a while. "Yeah...well lets go to bed."

I go into the bathroom and get out of my offit. Then I remembered. I don't have any clothes except the ones I wore today. I open the door just a crack and poke my head out, and automatically pull it back in and slam the door shut.

What I saw I will never erase. Sadly. When I peeked my head head out I saw Helen changing. It wasn't that bad. All I saw was his chest and him in pajama pants. But still! O my god I am such a idiot. What if he sleeps like that?! I peek out again and this time he has a shirt on.

I clear my throat and gain his attention. "Uh...yeah?" He walks up a bit. "Don't come closer! I um...I need uh, Ineedsomeclothesplease." "Ok!" Helen walks to his closet and pulls out a pair of clothes. "Wait, you understood me?" I ask confused. Normally no one can when I talk like that.

"Well, my friend Cris talks like that, so I understand gibberish. Or whatever you call it." "Oh." I grab the clothes and go back into the bathroom and put on the clothes. They are alittle to big but they will do. I walk out and see him making a makeshift bed on the floor. "Uh...what are you doing? I can do that you know..." I walk over and help him. "Thanks."

We finish and I get into it as he gets into his bed. "Good night Helen." "Night (Name). Sweet dreams..." I hear him start to snore and I giggle. Wow he falls asleep fast. I smile and my vision starts to fade to black.

~ALLANS POV~

Matt and I continue to carry our first counterparts to the F.A.C.E. family's manor. "LET US GO GOD DAMN IT!" my little Alfred screamed in my ear. "AHHH FUCK! Don't scream in my ear!" I drop him and pin him against the ground and whisper in his ear. "Do it again and the results will not be fun, well for you anyways." 

I get back up taking him with me. "Really Allan? Really. I thought you were over that shit." I ignore my brother and we finally get home. "Home shit home~!" I sing as we go up to the room Matt and I share. Then the cute socially awkward Canada Matt was holding spoke, well more like whisper.

"A-are you gonna r-rape us...?" Matt and I looked at each other than burst out laughing. "W-what?! AHAHAHAHA! No we are not gonna rape you!" I set Alfred down and lock the bed room door. "No, we are just gonna have a little fun. Nothing that big..." I say grinning creepily as I walk slowly towards my 1P!

Luckily for me, he was paralyzed in fear. I drag him to the bed and chain him to it. "Oh brother~ Chain him already!" I watch as Matt chained Matthew to his bed. "Ok, ok. I'm done. Can we just start already?" "Yes," I say, getting ready to start 'toying' with Alfred.


	4. D

~YOUR DREAM POV~

I walk along a path. I have no idea how I got on it, but I don't care. For some reason I feel like it would be best to stay on it.... I sigh and continue to walk. I keep going until I see another path forking off the main path. I turn onto it and it leads into a forest. 'Where am I anyways.....?' I keep walking deeper and deeper into the green mass of trees. 'God...this is boring....hey! Maybe I should sing! What's a good song....think stupid brain!' "Ah Ha!" I laugh in delight. 

 

"Hello, hello, baby, you called?  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you say? say?  
Wha-wha-what did you say, huh?  
You're breakin' up on me  
Sorry I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy  
Kinda busy  
Kinda busy  
Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy  
Just a second  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?  
You should've made some plans with me  
You knew that I was free  
And now you won't stop calling me  
I'm kinda busy  
Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor  
Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor  
Stop telephonin' me  
(Stop telephonin' me)  
I'm busy  
(I'm busy)  
Stop telephonin' me  
(Stop telephonin' me)  
Can call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Out in the club  
And I'm sipping that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Call all you want, but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Out in the club  
And I'm sipping that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Boy, the way you blowing up my phone  
Won't make me leave no faster  
Put my coat on faster  
Leave my girls no faster  
I should've left my phone at home  
'Cause this is a disaster  
Calling like a collector  
Sorry, I cannot answer  
Not that I don't like you  
I'm just at a party  
And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing  
Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
I'll be dancin'  
I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
My telephone  
Ma ma ma telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Ma ma ma telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Ma ma ma telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone"

I finish, out of breath. 'Ah, that's such a good song. Go Lady Gaga and Beyonce! Heehee....I'm so weird......' I laugh and continue walking. After a while I come across a cute little house. 'Huh...strange. I don't think this was here....I mean I would've saw it from at lease a half mile away, right? Right?!' I sigh, a little shaken up. 'Why am I so worked up about this? It's just a stupid house.' I knock on the door, not knowing what else I should do. "Hello? Is anyone home?" No response. "Of fucking course...." I murmur under my breath, walking in.

I look around, a little scared. I shove my hands in my awesome hoodie. 'Just because I love hetalia doesn't mean I cant like Homestuck either...I think....' I laugh to myself quietly and sit down in a chair that's ironically in front of me. "Huh. When did this get here? God this house must be made of dark magic." I sit there for a bit, slowly falling asleep.....'BAM!!' 

I jump up, the noise coming from across the house. "......." I slowly make my way to the other side, of the thankfully one story, house. When I get to the room the noise came from, I open the door, shaking like crazy. I walk in seeing....no one. Only a room full of old, fake, pirate junk. "What the hell?" I murmur, exploring the room. There was this one necklace in particular that caught my eye. 

It was on a beautiful gold chain, with a blue metal curling around it. There was a small sea green crystal at the end of it....'But the crys- ' "E-Ello lass..." I whip my head around dropping the necklace lace on the floor, getting out of the spell I was in. "GAH!" I jump back upon seeing the man that spoke. It was a boy around my age, dressed up like a pirate.

He had blonde hair, blue/violet eyes, and glasses. He also had a small, cute polar bear in his arms....'Wait...POLAR BEAR?!?! Meh. Whatever floats his boat, right?' I shrug.

"Who the hell are you?" I glare at the boy. "I-i 'ould say de same to ye l-lass..." I stare at him, wondering where he came from. "Uh...may I ask where we are sir?" At that he gave a hole hearty laugh. "I'm n-no sir...I farrrrrrr from it! AHAHAHA!!" He rolled his R. "Me name is M-matthew. What is yours lass?" I giggle at how cute he said it. "O-oh. My name is (Name). Nice to meet you. I guess." I smile and Matthew smiled back, when I remembered something. "Hey, you never answered me when I asked where we are in the woods." "The woods? Since when were we in the woods...?" He looked at me with confusion and like I was an idiot. "Well, this is where the house is." He looked at me like I was insane and burst out laughing.

"We a-aren't in a h-house lass. We're o-on a boat, last 'ime I checked...." My widen and I look around, realizing he was right. "Oh my god....I think I'm going to be sick." I look at him scared and tired. "Help me...I'm not supposed to be here." He looked at me in sympathy. "I w-would like to help you lass b-but, I cant. Your the princess. Y-your worth a lot o-of money, or so the Cap'n says...." I was about to say I was not a princess when I felt the fabric of a pink frilly ball gown. 'Really?!?!' I sigh and start to cry lightly.

"P-princess, please don't c-cry... I am sorry...." Matthew hugged me, and I hugged him back. Well more like squeezed him till he had to push me off because he couldn't breath hug. I stop crying after a while and just stand there. "Are ye b-better lass?" I just nod my head. He sighs and picks me up, carrying me outside. "Why are you taking me out here?" He just shrugged and sits me down. 

"What do ye think yer doing?" said a brittish accent, scaring the poor blonde in front of me. "S-sir!! I uh...I-" "I threatened him. I wanted to see you, Captin." I spit out the word captin like it was poison. "Heh heh heh....Fistey are we?" The brittish man walked in front of me, and leaned down so we were face to face. "And why-" "(NAME)!! (NAME) WAKE UP!!" "What the bloody hell?!" The man grabbed poor Matthew and ran, leaving me there. I got up, and just before I could run I was pushed over board by an invisible force. 

I sink into the water, my dress weighing me down. I try to swim up but seem to be in able to. I open my mouth, not meaning to, and swallow a bunch of salt water. 'I'm drowning....FUCK I'M GOING TO DIE!!!' I thrash around, feeling the rest of the oxygen I had leave my body. 'Is this the end of me? Is this how-'

I sit up alarmingly fast, bonking heads with another person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MEH KITTIES. IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER. SCHOOL STARTED AS MANY OF YOU KNOW. I HAVENT HAD THE TIME TO UPDATE. PLEASE FORGIVE MEH!!!!!!!! ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAP. LOVE YOU BAI BAI!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.
> 
> FUCK SCHOOL!!! oh and i hope you have fun today, and i hope you get a good grade on your test! ok BAI!!!! :33


	5. Chapter 5

~MATTHEWS POV~

It has been five days since our 2P!s kidnapped us....'Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear... ' that's all I can think. I never thought this would ever happen. 

~FLASH BACK~

Matt neared closer to Matthew, chuckling a bit. I shudder in fear and disgust as he slowly leans up aganst me. "Hey you sexy little boy~" my whispered seductively in my ear. I frown 'loudly' and backed away as far as I could, which wasn't a lot. "Where are you going?~" He pulls me back, and licks the tip of my nose. He unchains me, and carries me out of the room. "W-Where are we going?" I whisper, scared.

He sighs, and places me down. "I'm gonna help you get out." Matt smiles at me, and I shrink away a bit. "Why would you do that? You're just a mean 2P! who doesn't care about anyone but himself!" I whisper shouted at him, squinting my eyes. He eyes, me, the laughs. "You're cute." He takes me to his room. "Okay, so I'll help, as long as you will do whatever I tell you too for 7 days. And I can do anything i want." I frown, holding back tears, and nod. "O-Okay..."

~END OF FLASH BACK~

I sigh, and plop down on Matt's bed. I only have two days left. I haven't seen Alfred in these 5 days....I miss him..... Matt comes in with some pancakes and syrup. "Hungry?" I shake my head, and get up. "Do you need anything?" He shakes his head, and smiles gently. "Well, when you are, I have some pancakes. I know you like them...." He sighs sadly, and sits down. "At lease sit with me, please." I nod, and sit next to him. A weird feeling grows in my stomach, and I feel my cheeks heat up. Uh oh.

~YOUR POV~

"Ow...." I hear someone mutter, and pull away. I look at the person, confused. "H-Helen?" I rub my head, groaning. "Sorry, (name)." I sigh, and stretch my arms. "So, uh, what time is it?" He looks at a watch on his wrist that i didn't notice. "Uh, 5:34 A.M" I yawn. "So, why were you on me?" His cheeks turn a very light pink, and he looks down. "No reason!" I shrug, and stand up. "Wanna go get some food?" Helen nods, and also gets up. "Sure." 

We go to the kitchen, and I raid his fridge. "Ew...you have pickled cow tongue in here?" His face flushes, and he scratches the back of his neck. "Yeah..haha...My dad likes to eat them. Says that it will make him more manly..." I laugh. "More like more weird. So do you have anything edible that I could eat?" He shrugs, and opens the cabinets. "Check the freezer. We might have something."   
I open the freezer door and my face lights up. "ICE CREAM!" I take out a armful of ice cream and walk to the dining room table, plopping down in a chair. "H-hey, what are you doing?!" Helen gasps and chases me into the dining room. "No, no no. You can't eat those for breakfast!" I stare at him, my face expressionless. I pick up an ice cream, still looking at him, and start to slowly unwrap it.

"(Name)..." he sighs, and sits down next to me. "Whatever..give me one..." He snatches one from my pile and starts to peel it open. I grin, and lick mine. "Best. Breakfast. Ev-" My teacher came down, a very upsetting look on his face. "  
Mr. Henery...?" I ask warily. "Dad? What's wrong...?" Helen gets up and walks over to his father. "(Name.)..." Mr. Henery's face gets scared and sad. "Your mother...she, uh, she died...um..last night-" I drop my ice cream, and freeze. "W-What...?"   
Okay, pause. What did he just say? That...That my mother is dead? I mean, yeah, I hate the bitch, but still! She still gave birth to me and fucking raised me. How did she die anyways? Food poisoning? Murder? Accident? Over drinking? I know she's reckless and doesn't really give a shit of her surroundings, but she can't be dead! She fucking can't. I won't believe it. He's lying. She's still alive. She has to be. She's my mom. Why is she dead? whywhywhywhywhywhywhy-

"(N-Name)?' I was broken out of my thought by the sound of Helen's voice, his voice laced with worry and concern. "(Name)!" I felt myself getting weezy, my whole world turning dark, my body over heating-

 

wait...What...? Is that...Holy shit.

~NORWAYS POV~

It's been about a week and a half since Matthew and Alfred has went missing. Everyone has been freaking out about it, even the people who hate Alfred or who don't even know who Matthew is, which is like everyone but Francis and I. But personally, I really couldn't give a shit about the two missing males. I don't really care about anything anymore. Why should I? Life can go fuck itself. Eh.

"Lukas!" Shit. It's Tino. "Yeah?" The little Finnish boy ran up to me, looking pretty upset. "Do you know where any of the other Nordics are?" I flash him a confused look. "You mean, like, the annoying one, the freak, and my adorable lil bro? Nope. Dunno." Tino glared at me. "Yes, where's Anderson, Berwald, and Emil." I shrug, trying to act like I don't care. But in reality, if someone hurt any of my fellow Nordics, then they better hope they never meet me. True, I wouldn't care if any other country was missing, but when it comes to my brethren, I give a fuck. 

"Lukas..." Tino sighs and gives me a hug. "I can read you like a book. I know for a fact you're worried, Norja." God I hate him, the way he says my countries name in Finnish. "Shut up." I push him way and stomp off. I don't want to deal with him. I don't want to deal with anyone, for that matter. I walk outside of the house that we were staying in, and take in a deep breath. I feel like crying so much, but I cant or wont. That would be stupid. 

I walk over to a nearby field, and sit under a tree. I look up at the sky and groan. I know for a fact that I just made Tino feel bad, but i really don't care right now... I'm sorry... Why am I shuck a terrible person? *Yawn...* God..so tired...so...very...tired.....No..no, stay awake... have to...stay...awake....

~3RD PERSON~

Another world meeting. Another kidnapping. More freaking out. That's all it seems like right now with all the 2P!s that have been invading the 1P! human world. Chaos. Absolute chaos. Matthew made a deal to pretty much be Matt's sex slave for a week and hasn't seen Alfred in about a week. (Name)'s mother had just died, and then something happened to her when she blacked out. And Norway is becoming an empty vessel, feeling empty and tired. Well shit, isn't that just jolly? And the story's admin is being a freak and is writing this recap like she's fucking Andrew Hussie and is acting like she rule the world- *clears throat*

All the countries were gathered around in Spain's house, all making sure everyone was there...except 3 of the Nordics and some of North America. "Alright, everyone listen up!" Ludwig's voice was thick and harsh, and a bit uneasy. Well, that's new. "Ve now have 5 countries missing, and Ve know/ suspect our 2P!s doing all the kidnappings. So all of us have to be on high alert. None of us know how they escaped, but they have. Ve all have theories, but so far none are true.

"Ve all have to contribute to finding the missing countries, vhether you vant to or not. Do i make myself clear?" There was a murmur throughout the countries, but everyone nodded. "U-Um-a..." Feli looked down, anxiety swelling in the poor italian. "Germany? When do you-a think they will-a stop attacking us?"

Ludwig looks away, not knowing how to reply to his friend. "I...I don't know...I'm sorry..." Feliciano nods, and looks down. "Okay..." Ludwig walks over and holds Feli, and placed him on his lap. "I von't let them get you." Feli nods, and smiles at Ludwig. "Si...okay..." Loviano glares at the German, jealousy filling his being. "Stupid potato bastard-a..." He whispers to himself.


End file.
